Espera
by just.survive.this.hell
Summary: ONE-SHOT La declaración de amor de un amigo hacia ella… la chica que le robaba el sueño. ¿funcionará?


Espera…

-Thomas – llamó mi atención ella, la chica por la cual he sufrido estos últimos cuatro años

-Dime – la miré, compartíamos departamento junto a mi hermana y su novio, Nicholas.

-Estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijiste

-¿Y?

-Creo que… no

Mis deseos se destrozaron, ya no era primera vez que ella me decía no… el baile de graduación, mi pareja para el cumpleaños de Nicholas… la alerta hacia su novio.

-Pero Nathy…

-Lo siento mucho Thomas, pero… no le puedo hacer eso

Mis puños se cerraron más de lo esperado, se colocaban blancas mi manos. Él la engañaba hace dos meses, pero ella nunca me escuchaba

-Tú no me crees nada Nathaly – suspiré y me levanté del sillón, encerrándome en la pieza.

Horas estuve ahí, mirando lentamente la recopilación de fotos en mi computador, pensando en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su personalidad… esa forma de ser tan atenta. ¿Porqué yo no?

-Permiso – la puerta se abrió y entraba el novio de mi hermana

-No estoy de humor Nick

-Lo se… la cara de Nathy me lo dice

-No quiero hablar de eso – cerré mi laptop y giré el asiento, quedando frente a frente el chico de rizos

Minutos pasaron y ninguno hablaba, hasta que él rompió el silencio

-¿Así que fugarse?

-No tenía otra idea mejor – jugaba con mis dedos

-Tu hermana – rió – ella mete esas ideas ¿no?

Asentí

-Creo que… le debes hablar de nuevo a Nathy

-No lo creo, ya me dijo que no… era mi última oportunidad

-Terminó con mi hermano – me interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-Eso

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-No lo sé, sólo supe gracias a unos sollozos de su pieza y mi hermano caminando enfurecido hacia fuera.

Nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder.

-¿En serio?

-No - ¿ah? – es broma

-Te quiero matar

-En realidad… es verdad que terminaron

-¿Me bromeas?

-Ahora no

Sonreí

-Realmente, creo que debes hablar con ella, el año universitario está por comenzar, te puedes fugar – me miró cómplice, reí.

-Pero… debe estar dolida

-Sé su hombro

-Me suena esa historia – lo miré fijamente, él se encogió de hombros

-No es mi culpa que le haya gustado tanto tiempo a tu hermana

-También es culpa de ella no haber hecho algo por ti

-Como lo haces tu por ella.

-Exacto – salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia la suya…

Allí estaba, abrazando un cojín, mirando a la nada. Toqué la puerta tres veces y me miró asustada, sonreí de lado y me senté a su lado.

-Hola pequeña

-…

-Supe lo que ocurrió, lo siento tanto

-No lo sientes, era lo que más querías Thomas

Eso realmente me dolió, miré a otro lado.

-No ataqué para que quedaras soltera… yo no me interpuse entre ustedes.

-Pero igual intercediste Thomas – lágrimas caían

-No vuelvas a llorar pequeña – sequé sus lágrimas con mi pulgar

-Tres años con Joe

-Cuatro años esperándote

Suspiró desesperada

-Te tengo una idea – me miró con los ojos hinchados.

-¿Qué?

-Salgamos

-No ahora Thomas

-Vamos Nathy – la tomé de la mano y lentamente la levanté – toma una toalla, sombrero y nos vamos a la playa, tu y yo

Le sonreí

-No lo creo Thomas

-Vamos… nos vamos a tu playa preferida

-Pero

-Nada de peros – fui al closet y saque toallas – el bloqueador lo tengo en el jeep, lleva tu sombrero

Con toallas en mano fui a su pieza, seguía sentada

-Nathy… vamos, despéjate

Me miró atenta

-Si me prometes no atentar contra mí

Reí

-Nunca lo pensé pequeña

Suspiró, tomó su sombrero preferido y salió conmigo. Pasamos frente la pieza de mi hermana y unas risas se escucharon, eran ellos… los famosos 'Niss' como se les hacía llamar en la Universidad.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Caminamos hacia mi jeep, color negro de dos compartimentos, y subimos.

-Aún pienso que es mala idea

-Para mi no lo es – le dije cuando ya íbamos por la carretera

Suspiró

-Tu hermana te dio esa idea loca

-No… la tenía pensada hace tiempo

-Ah…

-Llegamos – me bajé y corrí al asiento del copiloto, le abrí la puerta y de la mano, nos dirigimos a la orilla de la playa, su favorita. Las olas al chocar provocaban la más tranquila melodía y su compañía hacía perfecta la situación - ¿Y?

Me miró

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te parece?

-Lindo

-Como tu – me acercaba a ella, subiendo una mano por su brazo

-Thomas – me rogó, no le hice caso

-Nathy… ya… son cuatro años, no quiero pensar que los he gastado

Un suspiro se le escuchó

-Respeté que estuvieras con mi mejor amigo, perdí mi amistad con él, por ti

-Thomas… No metas a Joe en esto

-Pero es verdad Nathy, tienes que saber mi verdad

-Ok, te escucho

-Él sabía que me gustabas, pero igual jugó sucio… te conquistó

-No era su culpa

-Si lo fue… no me hiciste caso, pero no importa, ahora… tu ya no estas con él – sonreí, pero ella no

-Terminé con él

-¿Tu? Siempre pensé que iba a ser él.

-Me di cuenta de algo

-¿Lo que te dije?

Asintió

-Y me di cuenta que no quiero volver a caer en lo mismo – me miraba atentamente, mi mano ya estaba en su mejilla, acariciándola

-No hables más

-Pero Thomas

-Siempre hay un pero entre nosotros… ¿te diste cuenta?

Asintió, lentamente, me acerqué más a ella y no me contuve, la besé.

De golpe, me alejó

-No Thomas – se levantó, caminando hacia el agua

Me pasé, la besé luego de que terminara con su novio de tres años, fui precipitado. Me levanté y caminé a su lado

-Lo siento Nathy – ella suspiró y me miró

-Entiéndeme por favor

-Te entiendo pequeña – la abracé

-Prometo que pensaré lo nuestro – me miró y sonreí internamente

-Sigamos caminando pequeña

Fui por las toallas, corrí al jeep y las guardé, luego volví donde ella, que me esperaba con una escondida sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? – me dijo

-Vamos – la tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta que se terminó el camino hecho por la arena, al mismo tiempo, se estaba poniendo el sol. Tonos anaranjados decoraban el cielo

-Hermoso – dijo en un susurro, yo la miraba atentamente ¿Cómo lograste este sentimiento?

-No tanto como tú

Se sonrojó

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?

-Lo tenía que decir – la abracé y besé su frente

-¿Vámonos?

-¿Tan pronto?

-Me está dando frío

-Está bien – no había divisado esa situación… que ella tuviera frío, no chaqueta llevé.

Regresamos, pisando los mismos pasos que dimos de ida, aunque yo pisaba los pies de Nathy, que realmente son más pequeños que los míos, en cambio, ella pisaba los míos y reía.

-Tu pie es muy grande Thomas

-Tu eres la pequeña – me sacó la lengua y me empujó – no te hago nada porque me gusta demasiado y no quiero que te enojes

Rodó los ojos

-Una carrera

-Te gano

-Al jeep

-Te gano

-A la cuenta de tres

-Tres – salí corriendo, dejándola atrás sola, pero no se demoró en toparse con mis tobillos, cansada me gritaba

-¡Eso fue trampa Williams!

Como fue obvio, llegué primero al Jeep, ya estaba sentado en mi asiento, mientras esperaba a Nathy que caminaba con los zapatos en mano, subió y me miró enojada

-Debes saber perder jovencita

-Debes saber jugar – me golpeó el hombro

-Merezco un premio – le dije coqueto

-No me vengas ¿Ok?

-¿Enojada? El premio será doble – reí

-Dime qué es…

-Tu ya sabes – me acercaba a ella, tomándola de la nuca con una mano, atrayéndola hacia mi rostro

-Thomas…

-Debes saber perder… además… así te ganó Joe ¿Me equivoco?

Frunció el seño

-Si él lo logró jugando… yo creo que también puedo… ¿o no?

Suspiró y se dejó llevar… volví a besarla… cómo se hacen viciosos esos labios, dios.

Esta vez nuestro beso duró más… y era porque yo la presionaba, pero ella no ponía resistencia de su parte… de a poco voy consiguiendo lo que quiero… Por falta de oxígeno nos separamos, fue una gran sensación tener su frente pegada a la mía y sin palabras, no me fue incómodo.

-Prométeme que nunca me harás daño… por favor – me dijo temblorosa

-Lo prometo – acariciaba su mejilla y le di un beso suave sobre sus labios

-Y también prométeme que me darás tiempo para poder pensar

-Eso también – le di otro beso sobre sus labios – te prometeré lo que tu quieras

Sonrió y corrió el rostro

-Mejor volvamos

-Lo que mi princesa quiera – le sonreí, pero no me respondió, sólo miró hacia la ventana.

El camino de regreso fue más corto de lo que esperaba, yo sabía que cuando volviéramos hacia el departamento, esto no se iba a repetir… ella es muy conservadora en ese ámbito… tendré que esperar otros cuatro años.

Al volver al departamento, me estacioné en el lugar de siempre, la llevaba de la cintura hasta el ascensor… presioné el piso 9, el ascensor es lento, así que aproveché.

Mis manos invadían su vientre, ya que me puse tras ella y besaba su cuello, por inercia la oí suspirar y mencionar ese nombre…

-Joseph… - me detuve de golpe, ella se alejó y se ganó al otro lado del ascensor, tapándose con ambas manos la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaban lentamente – lo siento

Me pasé una mano por la cara, mi ex mejor amigo me estaba ganando.

-No… yo lo siento Nathy… no lo tuve que hacer

Por milagro el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso, ella rápidamente salió y abrió la puerta, no me esperó. Entré al departamento, cerré la puerta y me encontré nuevamente con ella. Sus manos jugaban con una orilla del vestido lila que llevaba, estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos a mi habitación – me tomó de la mano y caminamos por el pasillo. Sonidos de gemidos provenían de la habitación de mi hermana, no se han dado cuenta que hemos llegado – no se aguantan estar un día sin hacerlo – rió

-En la mañana estaban igual – suspiré y entramos a la pieza de mi amada – parecen conejos.

-No hablemos de ellos… me incomoda

-A mi también, tendré que hablar con ella seriamente sobre eso

-Ni tanto, ya está preocupada en eso – me sonrió – yo la aconsejé

-Gracias, me ahorraste una – un grito de ambos nos traumó más - ¿Terminaron?

Asintió riendo

-Bueno – me sonrió

-Me gustas tanto – le dije con cariño, acariciando su mejilla. Ella me sonrió, tomando mi mano.

-Thomas… debo decirte algo

-Lo que tu quieras princesa

-Tu me gustaste antes – me impresionó – pero, tu no hiciste algo

-Nuestra amistad

-¿Esperaste a que me gustara Joe e ibas a buscarme?

-Lo siento

-En el fondo, me seguiste gustando… pero lo intentaba camuflar con mi amor a Joe

¿Ah? ¿Qué?

-No diga que nunca amé a Joe, lo sigo amando – ouch – pero… el punto es que… me seguiste gustando

-Entonces… la oportunidad, ¿es más cercana?

-No lo sé

-Pero no perderé la oportunidad

-Te creo – sonrió. Nuevamente, no importa lo que dijo en el ascensor, me acerqué, acariciando su cuello y la volví a besar, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que nuestros labios colisionaran de esa manera, lo disfrutaba.

-¡Qué amor! – gritó mi hermana emocionada - ¡mira amor!

-¡Yeeeeah! – la siguió Nick. Los miré asesinamente, me arruinaron el momento.

Mi hermana estaba con la camisa de su novio y Nick sólo estaba con un traje de baño, ambos con sus cabellos completamente incontrolables.

-Para la próxima cierren la puerta – dijo mi hermana

-Y ustedes no lo hagan tan seguido al día – Nick se sonrojó y Nathy se rió – y hagan el favor de poner música

Me miró asesinamente

-Okay… ¿Qué hacemos para cenar?

-¿McDonald's? – Nick miraba a Denisse con cara de perro

-Si amor – ella rodeó su cuello y lo besaba

-¡En otro lado! – gritamos con Nathy, ellos aún besándose se dirigieron a la pieza de mi hermana, otra vez

Suspiré

-Me harán tío más pronto de lo que pensaba

-Déjalos… que aprovechen su tiempo – sonrió – entonces… ¿McDonald's?

-Está bien – la recosté en la cama y me gané a su lado, acariciando su cintura. No fui yo el que comenzó este beso… fue ella y creo que es el que más recordaré, porque ella lo inició… inició una nueva historia… prometo nunca hacerle daño… la amo.


End file.
